Encanto Fatal
by Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan
Summary: Adaptación: Siguiendo al pie de la letra las reglas que le enseño su abuela, Isabella trata de alejarse de los Elfos, especialmente de Edward, el elfo que la persigue y que trata de obtener algo de ella, pero algo en ella esta cambiando y esta sintiendo cosas por su amigo Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

La historia es una adaptación de la historia que pertenece a Melissa Marr, yo solo adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo.

Espero que les guste esta historia un tanto diferente, y que me dejen en sus comentarios que tal les parece.

**_PROLOGO_**

El Rey del Verano se arrodillo ante ella y le pregunto:

-¿Es eso lo que eliges libremente? ¿Arriesgarte al frio del invierno?

Ella miro al joven del que se había enamorado hacía unas semanas. Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera otra cosa que humano, pero ahora la piel le resplandecía como si hubiera luces parpadeando bajo su superficie, y resultaba tan extraño y hermoso que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

-Eso es lo que quiero –dijo.

-¿Eres consciente de que, si no resultas la elegida, sufrirás el frio de la Reina del Invierno hasta que la próxima mortal se arriesgue a lo mismo que tú? ¿Y qué tendrás que advertirle que no confíe en mí? –se detuvo, mirándola angustiado.

Ella asintió.

-Si la próxima me rechaza, tú tendrás que prevenir a la siguiente y a la siguiente –continuó él –Y hasta que una me acepte, no te libraras del frio.

-Soy consciente de ello.

La joven le sonrió del modo más tranquilizador que pudo, y después se dirigió al arbusto de espino. Las hojas le rozaron los brazos cuando se inclino y rebusco bajo la mata,

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el bastón de mando de la Reyna del Invierno. Era muy sencillo, y la madera estaba gastada, como si incontables manos lo hubieran aferrado. La joven no quiso pensar en aquellas manos, las de las chicas que habían estado antes en aquel mismo lugar.

Se incorporó, esperanzada y temerosa.

Él se aproximo por detrás. El susurro de los árboles se volvió casi ensordecedor. El brillo de la piel y el cabello del chico se intensificaron. La joven vio delante de ella la proyección de su propia sombra.

-Por favor. Permíteme que sea ella la elegida… -murmuro Edward.

Ella alzó el báculo de la Reyna del Invierno y aguardó expectante. Por un momento creyó que lo había logrado pero, de pronto, el hielo la atravesó y la invadió como si miles de fragmentos de cristal corriesen por sus venas.

Gritó su nombre:

-¡Edward!

Fue hacia él trastabillando, pero el joven retrocedió; ya no resplandecía, ya no la miraba.

Un segundo después ella se quedó sola, con un lobo por única compañía, a la espera de explicarle a la próxima chica que era una locura amar a Edward, confiar en Edward.

_Nos leemos bajo el crepúsculo _


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro

_**CAPITULO 1**_

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen; la historia pertenece a Melissa Marr y los personajes a SM.

Para este fic tengan muy en cuenta la canción **_Dejarte Atrás De Lillyput _**no solo para este capitulo si no para todos, es la canción perfecta para este fic. Escúchenla.

Los videntes, u hombres con una Segunda Visión (…) tienen terroríficos encuentros con (los Elfos, a los que ellos llaman Sleagh Maith, o Gente Buena)

_La comunidad secreta, Robert Kirk y Andrew Long (1893)_

-Bola cuatro, tronera lateral –Isabella impulsó el taco con un golpe breve y rápido; la bola desapareció en la tronera con un sonido gratificante.

Ben, su compañero de partida, efectuó un tiro muy fuerte hacia la banda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes prisa?

Ben la apuntó con el taco.

-De acuerdo –cedió Isabella. "Concentración y control; de eso se trata", se dijo. Metió la bola dos.

Ben hizo un solo gesto de asentimiento, lo más cercano en él a un elogio.

Isabella rodeó la mesa, hizo una pausa y puso tiza en el taco. A su alrededor, el chasquido de las bolas al chocar, las tenues risas, incluso la interminable música country y blues procedente de la rokola, la mantenían anclada al mundo real: el humano, el seguro. No era el único mundo, por mucho que ella deseara. Pero lograba ocultar el otro (el inquietante) durante breves momentos.

-Tres, tronera de la esquina –miró más allá de la punta del taco. Era un buen tiro "Concentración. Control"

Entonces lo sintió: un aire cálido sobre la piel. Un elfo le olisqueaba el pelo, echándole sobre el cuello un aliento caliente e hincándole su afilada barbilla. Toda la concentración del mundo no podría hacer más soportable el ser objeto de la atención de Cara Puntiaguda.

Rasgó el paño de la mesa con el taco: la única bola que metió fue la blanca.

Ben la recogió.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Una bola atontada?

Se obligo a sonreír, mirando a Ben, a la mesa, a cualquier cosa excepto a la horda que entraba por la puerta de Shooters. Incluso aunque apartara la vista, los oía: carcajadas y aullidos, rechinar de dientes y batir de alas, una cacofonía de la que no podía escapar.

Los elfos estaban llegando en manadas, de algún modo más libres al caer la noche, e invadían el espacio de Isabella, acabando con cualquier posibilidad de encontrar la paz que tanto había buscado.

Ben no se quedó mirándola, ni le hizo preguntas comprometidas. Se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que se separase de la mesa y gritó:

- ¡Lauren, pon algo para Isabella!

En la rokola, Lauren seleccionó una de las pocas canciones que no eran ni country ni blues: Break Stuff de Limp Bizkit.

Mientras la envolvía la extrañamente reconfortante letra, cantada por aquella voz áspera, y notaba en el estomago la inevitable tensión de la furia, Isabella sonrió. "Ojalá pudiese dejarme llevar, descargas sobre esos seres sobrenaturales todos estos años de agresividad", pensó. Deslizó la mano por la suave madera del taco, observando cómo Cara Puntiaguda giraba desenfrenadamente junto a Lauren.

"Empezaría con él. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo". Se mordió el labio. Desde luego. Todos creerían que estaba completamente loca si tratara de golpear a seres invisibles, todos excepto los elfos.

Antes de que la canción terminara, Ben había despejado la mesa.

-Muy bueno –Isabella fue hasta el soporte de pared para los tacos y coloco el suyo en un espacio libre.

Tras ella, Cara Puntiaguda soltó una risita aguda y estridente y le arrancó un par de mechones de pelo.

-¿Jugamos otra partida? –pero el tono de Ben indicaba que conocía la respuesta, que sabía que iba a ser negativa antes incluso de preguntar. Ignoraba el porqué, pero era capaz de interpretar las señales.

Cara Puntiaguda pasó por su rostro los mechones de Isabella.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Lo dejamos para otro día?

-Claro –Ben comenzó a desenroscar su taco.

Los que conocían a la chica jamás hacían comentarios sobre sus curiosos cambios de humor ni sobre sus inexplicables costumbres.

Ella se alejó de la mesa, murmurando adioses al pasar, atenta a no mirar a los elfos. Éstos desplazaban las bolas, chocaban contra la gente (cualquier cosa con tal de causar problemas), pero ese día no se había cruzado en su camino, todavía no.

Isabella se detuvo en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

-Me voy.

Uno de los clientes se irguió tras ejecutar un bonito golpe. Se frotó la perrilla, tirando el pelo entrecano.

-¿Ya es la hora para Cenicienta?

-Ya sabes cómo funciona esto: hay que estar en casa antes de perder el zapato –alzó el pie, calzado con una maltrecha zapatilla de deporte –No tiene sentido tentar a ningún príncipe.

Él soltó un resoplido y se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Una elfa con ojos de cierva atravesó la sala; esquelética, con demasiadas articulaciones, era vulgar y esplendida al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos excesivamente grandes para su rostro le conferían un aspecto asustadizo. Combinadas con aquel cuerpo consumido, aquellos ojos hacían que pareciese vulnerable e inocente. Pero no lo era.

"Ninguno de ellos lo es."

Con un movimiento rápido y apenas visible, Ojos de Cierva lanzó la lengua azul hacia un elfo de pezuñas hendidas. Él retrocedió, pero por sus mejillas hundidas ya corría un reguero de sangre. Ojos de Cierva rió entre dientes.

Isabella se mordió el labio de nuevo y levantó a medias, una mano para despedirse por última vez de Ben.

"Concentración." Se esforzó en avanzar con firmeza y tranquilidad, justo lo que en su interior no sentía.

Salió a la calle, con los labios apretados para no pronunciar palabras peligrosas. Quería hablar, decirles a los elfos que se marcharan para no tener que marcharse ella, pero no podía, jamás podría. Si lo hiciera, ellos averiguarían su secreto; sabrían que tenía el don de verlos.

El único modo de sobrevivir era guardando ese secreto: su abuela le había enseñado esa norma incluso antes de que supiera escribir su nombre; "Mantén la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada." Le parecía mal tener que ocultar su don, pero si se le ocurriese tan sólo insinuar una idea tan rebelde, la abuela la confinaría y tendría que quedarse en casa sin ir al instituto, ni a la sala de billar, ni a las fiestas; no tendría libertad, y tampoco a Jacob. Ya había sufrido bastante tiempo este castigo durante la primaria.

"Nunca más", se dijo.

De modo que, conteniendo la rabia, Isabella se encaminó hacia el centro del pueblo, hacia la relativa seguridad de las barras de hierro y las puestas de acero.

Tanto en su forma básica como modificado en la forma más pura de acero, el hierro venenoso para los elfos que recorrían sus calles, Huntsdale era su hogar. Isabella había visitado Pittsburgh, paseado por Washington D. C y explorado Atlanta. Eran ciudades bastante agradables, pero demasiado prosperas y vivas. Huntsdale no era una población prospera, no lo era desde hacía años, y eso significaba que allí no era una población prospera, no lo era desde hacía años, y eso significaba que allí los elfos tampoco prosperaban.

Había jolgorio en la mayor parte de los solares vacíos y callejuelas ante los que pasaban, pero no era ni remotamente tan malo como el asfixiante tropel de elfos que retozaban en el bulevar de Washington D. C. Trato de animarse con esa idea mientras proseguía su camino. Allí eran muchos menos, y también había menos habitantes.

"Que sean menos es bueno", pensó.

Las calles no estaban vacías; había gente ocupada en sus asuntos, comprando, riendo, caminando. Para ellos era más fácil: no veían al elfo azul que había acorralado a varios de sus congéneres alados debajo de una mugrienta ventada; jamás veían a los elfos con melena de león que hacían carreras sobre los cables de alta tensión, cayendo unos sobre otros, unos sobre otros, aterrizando sobre una mujer altísima de dientes torcidos.

Ser ciega para lo invisible… Ése era un deseo que Isabella siempre había mantenido en secreto. Pero desearlo no cambiaba la realidad. E incluso aunque lograra dejar de ver a los elfos, no podría dejar de saber la verdad.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió andando: dejó atrás a una madre con unos niños que parecían agotados, los escaparates de las tiendas empezaban a cubrirse de escarcha, el lobo gris que había a lo largo de la calle. Se estremeció. El largo invierno no tardaría en llegar.

Había pasado la esquina de Harper con Third, ya prácticamente en casa, cuando de un callejón salió la pareja de elfos que había estado siguiéndola casi a diario en las dos últimas semanas. La elfa tenía un pelo largo y blanco que le caía como si fueran espirales de humo. Sus labios eran azules, pero no azul de pintalabios, sino azul cadavérico. Llevaba una descolorida falda de cuero marrón pespunteada con gruesos cordones. Junto a ella camina un enorme lobo blanco en el que se apoyaba o iba montada alternativamente. El elfo la tocó y de su piel brotó vapor. Ella le enseño los dientes, lo empujo y le dio una bofetada; él no hizo otra cosa que sonreír.

_Estas pendiente de lo que hago_

_Todo el tiempo _

_Espero vivir tranquilo sin tu presencia _

_Pero cuando te veo_

Y al sonreír resulto irresistible. Resplandecía levemente todo el tiempo, como si en su interior ardieran carbones encendidos. Su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, relucía como tiras de cobre que cortarían la piel de Isabella si hundiese los dedos entre ellas… cosa que no iba a hacer. Incluso aunque él fuera realmente humano, no sería su tipo: bronceado y demasiado bello para tocarlo, con unos andares arrogantes que revelaban que sabía exactamente lo atractivo que era. Se movía como si estuviese al mando de todo y de todos, lo que hacía que pareciese más alto. Pero lo cierto es que no era muy alto, no tanto como las chicas esqueleto que había junto al río, ni como el extraño hombre corteza de árbol que deambulaba por la ciudad. El chico tenía una talla dentro de lo normal; sólo le sacaba una cabeza a Isabella.

_Las hojas de los arboles te atrapan_

_Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda _

Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, percibía su aroma a flores silvestres, oía el susurro de las ramas de los sauces, como si estuviese sentada junto a un estanque en uno de esos raros días estivales: notaba un regusto a pleno verano antes del gélido otoño. Y deseaba conservar ese placer, deleitarse con él hasta que la calidez impregnase toda su piel. Pero la asustaba ese anhelo casi irresistible de acercarse más al elfo, de acercarse a cualquier elfo. Aquel en concreto la aterrorizaba.

Apretó un poco el paso, sin llegar a correr, pero avanzando más deprisa. "No corras." Si lo hacía, los elfos la perseguirían, pues siempre iban a la caza.

Isabella se metió en Comix Connexion y se sintió más segura entre filas de cajones de madera sin pintar que ocupaban la tienda. "Éste es mi refugio." Todas las noches se había escabullido, escondiéndose de los elfos hasta que pasaban de largo, esperando a que estuvieran fuera de su vista. Algunos días tenía que intentarlo varias veces, pero por el momento siempre había funcionado.

Aguardó en el interior de Comix, con la esperanza de que no la hubieran visto.

Entonces entró él (ataviado con un sortilegio para esconder su resplandor y parecer humano), visible para todos.

"Esto es nuevo." Y las novedades no eran buenas, no en lo relativo a los elfos. Éstos pasaban junto a ella (junto a todo el mundo) a diario, invisibles e inaudibles a menos que deseasen lo contrario. Los que eran fuerte de verdad, aquellos capaces de aventurarse a fondo en la ciudad, podían activar un sortilegio (una manipulación élfica) para semejar humanos a simple vista. Ésos le daban mucho más miedo que los otros.

Y aquel en particular era incluso peor: había activado un sortilegio en segundo y se había vuelto visible de repente, como si revelarse no le preocupara en absoluto.

El recién llegado se detuvo en el mostrador y le dijo algo a Quil, acercándosele mucho para que pudiese oírlo por encima de la música que atronaba desde los altavoces de los rincones.

Quil miró hacia ella y luego otra vez al elfo. Éste pronuncio el nombre de Isabella. La muchacha lo vio, incluso sin poder oír nada.

"No."

El elfo se encamino hacia ella, sonriéndole; para todo el mundo tendría el aspecto de uno de sus compañeros de clase más adinerados.

Isabella le dio la espalda y tomó un viejo ejemplar de Pesadillas y cuentos álficos, lo aferró, rezando por que no le temblaran las manos.

-Isabella, ¿verdad? –el elfo estaba a su lado, con un brazo pegado al suyo, demasiado cerca. Examinó el comic con una sonrisa irónica -¿Es bueno?

La muchacha retrocedió e inspeccionó despacio al chico. Si trataba de pasar por un humano con el que ella tendría interés en hablar, estaba equivocado. Desde los dobladillos de su vaquero desgastados hasta el grueso abrigo de lana, resultaba demasiado distinguido. Había matizado el tono cobrizo de su cabello hasta un rubio arenoso y había sofocado aquel extraño susurro veraniego, pero incluso con su sortilegio humano era demasiado guapo para ser real.

-No me interesa –devolvió el comic a su sitio y fue al siguiente pasillo, procurando mantener a raya el miedo, pero sin ningún éxito.

Él la siguió con seguridad y muy de cerca.

Isabella no pensaba que fuese a hacerle daño, no allí, en público. Por muchos defectos que tuvieran, los elfos parecían comportarse mucho mejor bajo su apariencia humana. Quizá se debía al temor a los barrotes de hierro de las cárceles humanas. En realidad no importaba la razón; lo que importaba es que solían seguir esa norma.

Pero cuando Isabella lo miró, le entraron ganas de salir corriendo. El chico era como uno de los grandes felinos del zoológico, que acechaban a sus presas al otro lado de las quebradas.

Chica muerta esperaba junto a la puerta del establecimiento, invisible, sentada sobre su lobo. Tenía una expresión pensativa, y sus ojos brillaban como una marea negra… extraños destellos de color en un charco negro.

"Regla numero tres: No mires a los elfos invisibles."

Con calma, Isabella volvió a bajar la vista al cajón que tenía delante, como si no hubiera hecho nada más que echar una ojeada por la tienda.

-He quedado con unos amigos para tomar café –el elfo se le arrimó aún más -¿Quieres venir?

-No.

Se desplazó a un lado para poner distancia entre los dos. Tragó saliva, pero eso no alivio en absoluto la sequedad de su boca, ni lo aterrada y tentada que se sentía.

Él la siguió.

-Quizá otro día.

No era una autentica pregunta. Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues no.

-¿Ya es inmune a tus encantos, Edward? –inquirió Chica muerta. Su tono era cantarín, pero en sus palabras había una dureza subterránea –Es lista.

Isabella no contestó, pues Chica muerta no era visible. "Regla numero dos: No respondas a los elfos invisibles."

El chico tampoco le respondió, ni siquiera la miró.

-¿Puedo mandarte mensajes de texto? ¿Correos electrónicos? ¿Algo?

-No –Isabella tenía la voz ronca y la boca seca. Tragó saliva de nuevo. La lengua se le había pegado al paladar, y produjo un chasquido sordo cuando trató de hablar –No me interesa en absoluto.

Pero no era cierto.

Se odiaba a si misma por ello, pero cuanto más se le acercaba él, más ganas tenía de decirle "Si, si, por favor, si" a todo lo que quisiera. Pero no lo haría, no podía.

_Las sombras de los arboles me atrapan  
>Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda<em>

El chico sacó un papel de su bolsillo y garabateo algo.

-Éste es mi número. Cuando cambies de opinión…

-Eso no va a pasar.

Tomó el papal procurando mantener los dedos lejos de la piel del elfo, temerosa de que el contacto empeorara las cosas, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Resistencia pasiva, eso es lo que le aconsejaría la abuela. "Sortea la situación y aléjate."

Quil la estaba observando; Chica muerta la estaba observando.

El elfo se inclinó sobre ella y susurró:

-De verdad que me encantaría conocerte mejor… -la olfateó como lo haría un animal, igual que los elfos de apariencia menos humana –De verdad.

"Y ésta es la regla número uno: Nunca atraigas la atención de los elfos." Isabella casi tropezó al intentar alejarse de él y de su propio deseo inexplicable de ceder.

_Espero vivir tranquilo sin tu presencia_

_Pero cuando te veo…_

_Las hojas de los arboles te atrapan _

_Cuando el sol se esconde _

_En tu espalda _

Dio un traspié en el umbral cuando Chica muerta musitó:

-Huye mientras puedas.

Edward vio marcharse a Isabella, sin correr, aunque era lo que deseaba. Él lo percibió, percibió su miedo, como los latidos del corazón de un animal aterrorizado. Los mortales no solían huir de él, en especial las chicas; sólo una lo había hecho en todos los años que llevaba practicando aquel juego.

Sin embargo, Isabella estaba asustada de verdad.

Su rostro, ya pálido de por sí, había perdido todo el color cuando él alargó su mano hacia ella, lo que le dio una apariencia de aspecto enmarcado por su pelo liso de marrón rojizo. Era delicada. Eso hacía que pareciese más vulnerable, más fácil de abordar. O quizá sólo se debía a que era muy delgada. Edward supuso que podría reposar la barbilla sobre su cabeza y envolverla por entero en el espacio sobrante de su abrigo. Perfecta.

La chica necesitaría alguna orientación sobre indumentaria, remplazar las prendas corrientes que por lo visto prefería y añadir algunas piezas de joyería, pero eso resultaba inevitable en los tiempos que corrían. Por lo menos tenía el pelo largo.

También supondría un desafío refrescante, con aquel extraño control de sus emociones. La mayor parte de las chicas que escogía eran muy fogosas, muy volubles.

Antes pensaba que ése era un buen indicador: la Reyna del Verano, ardiente pasión. Tenía sentido.

Tanya interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Creo que no le gustas.

-¿Y?

Tanya frunció los labios, el único toque de color en su frio y níveo rostro,

Si la examinaba, Edward podía advertir los cambios operados en ella (el cabello rubio, desteñido hasta un blanco de nevisca, la palidez que resaltaba el azul de sus labios), pero seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando se convirtió en la Dama del Invierno. "Es hermosa, pero no es mía, no como lo será Isabella.

-Edward –espetó Tanya, y con su voz brotó una nube de vaho gélido –No le gustas.

-Le gustaré –salió a la calle y se sacudió de encima el sortilegio. Después pronuncio las palabras que habían sellado el destino de muchísimas jóvenes mortales –He soñado con ella. Es la Esperada.

Y de ese modo la mortalidad de Isabella comenzó a debilitarse. A menos que se convirtiera en la Dama del Invierno, ahora era suya… para lo bueno y para lo malo.

_Estoy buscando la oportunidad_

_De poder mostrarte la eternidad_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Algún review díganme si les gusta la adaptación o no.

Nos leemos bajo el crepúsculo.


End file.
